A Heavy Heart
by Kira and Seth
Summary: Songfic to Heavy in Your Arms. Zuko finds Katara in a lake. What? She isn't breathing? Secrets come out under a full moon.


**A/N: Oh how the mighty have fallen. So many other stories to do and the plot bunny bites me. I, Kira, have made a Zutara songfic. *sighs* Wow. Well, here it is. I don't own A: TLA or the song Heavy in Your Arms. Enjoy.**

**I was a heavy heart to carry**

**My beloved was weighed down**

**My arms around his neck**

**My fingers laced into a crown**

"Katara! Katara speak to me! Come on, wake up!"

**I was a heavy heart to carry**

**My feet dragged across the ground**

**And he took me to the river**

**Where he slowly let me drown**

Zuko stares at the lifeless body face down in the pond. Katara was only gone for an hour, normal for her on the full moon.

"Katara…" Zuko whispers. He grabs her out of the water and takes off towards camp, running fast despite Katara's dead weight.

**My love has concrete feet; my love's an iron ball**

**Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall**

Zuko trips over a tree root. He grimaces in pain but keeps running.

**I'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your arms**

**I'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your arms**

'Katara is getting heavier,' Zuko thinks, panting. He can see the camp. Running faster than he thought was possible he breaks through the trees and collapses.

"Zuko!" Aang cries. Sokka gets up to help but sees Katara's body in Zuko's arms.

"What. Did. You. DO TO HER!" Sokka yells. Zuko shakes his head and faints.

**And is it worth the wait,**

**All this killing time?**

**Are you strong enough to stand?**

**Protecting both your heart and mine?**

**Who is the betrayer?**

**Who's the killer in the crowd?**

**The one who creeps in corridors**

**And doesn't make a sound**

Aang is keeping watch over Zuko. Toph walks over and asks, "What's up with Sparky?"

"He found Katara dead." Aang deadpans. Toph just stares at him in shock.

They stiffen as Zuko rolls over and whispers, "Katara… don't leave…"

**My love has concrete feet; my love is an iron ball**

**Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall**

**My love has concrete feet; my love is an iron ball**

**Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall**

Sokka is looking over his sister's body.

'Katara… who did this to you?' he thinks. Turning the body over, he sees a paper in her cold hand.

**I'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your arms**

**I'm so heavy. Heavy. So heavy in your arms**

Sokka gingerly pulls the soaked paper out of her grasp. He calls Aang and Toph over and unrolls the paper. The words are blurred but he can still read them.

**This will be my last confession**

**"I love you" never felt like any blessing**

**Whisper it like it's a secret**

**Uttered to condemn the one who hears it**

**With a heavy heart **

'If you're reading this, the Fire Nation has found me. My bending could only do so much. I want to say I love you all. Sokka, be nice to everyone, Aang, try to keep the peace, Toph, just keep being Toph-awesome and Zuko… Zuko… I have always wanted to tell you a secret. I love you. I always will. Take my mother's necklace as a reminder of me.'

Sokka just sits there with Katara's final note in his hands while Aang unties Katara's necklace and puts it in Zuko's hand.

**Heavy. Heavy. Heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms**

**(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms**

**(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms**

**(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms**

Zuko's hand clenches around Katara's necklace and he sits up quickly.

"What… what happened?" Zuko asks his voice raspy. He notices the necklace in his hand, "and why do I have this?" Sokka looks up with tear streaks on his face.

"She really… is dead?" Zuko asks his voice breaking.

Toph looks at him, "yeah, Sparky. Sugar Queen is gone. She had some words for you, too. Snoozles, the note." Sokka trudges over to Zuko and hands him the note.

**I was a heavy heart to carry**

**My beloved was weighed down**

**My arms around his neck**

**My fingers laced into a crown**

**I was a heavy heart to carry**

**But he never let me down**

**When he held me in his arms**

**My feet never touched the ground**

Zuko feels his eyes well up in tears but quickly wipes them away. The wind rustles and he swears he hears Katara's voice.

"It is okay, Zuko. Cry. Let me see how much you love me." Zuko looks up at the sky and the first tears fall. A few seconds later and the tears are flowing freely.

**I'm so heavy**

**Heavy in your arms**

**Heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms**

"Katara… I never got a chance to say… I love you too."

**A/N: I was about to start crying writing this. Man... the stories just keep coming. At least this is a oneshot.**


End file.
